1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exerciser, more particularly to a yoga balance trainer.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various kinds of exercising equipment available in the market today, such as running machine, stationary bikes, rowing machines, etc. However, exercisers that can provide balance training and soft exercises at the same time are very rare.
Therefore, the main object of the present invention is to provide a yoga balance trainer that can provide balance training and soft exercises at the same time.
According to the present invention, a yoga balance trainer comprises a main frame, a base support, and at least two upright exercising rod units. The main frame includes a hard bottom board, a hard top board opposite to the bottom board, and a first spring unit connected between the bottom and top boards so as to permit flexible movement of the top board relative to the bottom board. The base support includes a plurality of interconnecting base tubes connected fixedly to the bottom board of the main frame, a plurality of positioning tubes connected removably, telescopically, and respectively to the base tubes, and a plurality of positioning units for positioning the positioning tubes respectively relative to the base tubes. The upright exercising rod units are connected respectively and removably to selected two of the positioning tubes. Each of the exercising rod units includes a lower rod portion connected to the respective one of the selected two of the positioning tubes, an upper rod portion opposite to the lower rod portion, and a second spring unit connected between the lower and upper rod portions so that the upper rod portion is twistable relative to the lower rod portion.